


Wanting to be Twelve Again

by TaPanda



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Daydreaming, Death References, Depression, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaPanda/pseuds/TaPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short thing I wrote when I was RPing John, who wanted to give up on the whole SBURB experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting to be Twelve Again

John Egbert was a twelve year old boy. Before he was a thirteen year old boy, he was a normal sort of boy who lived with his father, and never knew his mother. Even though his father tried to do what was best for him, the early teen years started to set in that resentment of authority. But he still loved his father.

The day John turned thirteen, a video game he was waiting for finally arrived in the mail. He spent most of his time avoiding his father and his cakes most of that day. When he finally rescued the game, with only mild cake exposure, he ran back to his room happily. And like any other teenage boy who happens to be a nerd, he started playing.

John Egbert is a teenage boy, and he has three best friends. Like most people awkward in their own skin, searching for validation, he made these friends on the internet. And these friends played this game with him. Little did they know, this game would destroy the Earth and lead them on a path of destruction on their own different planets.

John Egbert is a thirteen year old boy and he has seen more than anyone should be forced to see in his life. He has killed, witnessed death, hurt others, and seen others hurt. He even died himself, a few times. But a mere child should not have to be forced to kill, should not be forced to try and go through such hardships.

A thirteen year old should not have to avenge the death of his father. A thirteen year old should not have to see his father and his friend's mother stabbed, blood pooled on the ground.

John Egbert was a thirteen year old. The experiences he went through in the hours he played the game nearly made him a man already.  
But all John Egbert wanted was to be a kid once again. He just wanted to be twelve.


End file.
